This present invention relates to an aquarium. More specifically, this present invention relates to an improved aquarium which requires a less amount of water while minimizing water poisoning.
Aquariums are quite popular to raise aquatic animals and plants as pets, as well as for aesthetic purposes. Aquariums are also used for business, scientific and educational purposes. However, such an aquarium generally occupies large spaces since there should be provided a filter device therein as well as about between 10 and 20 gallons of water. Some larger aquarium requires substantially more water.
It is also commonly understood that frequent water change is expected due to secretes of aquatic animals and food waste which are known to pollute the water in the aquarium. To meet the need there have been introduced various filter devices to minimize the frequency of water change.
Further, it has heretofore been necessary to maintain a large volume of water in both fresh water and salt water aquariums so as to avoid poisoning of the aquatic animals. For example, each gold fish typically requires 10 gallons of water to avoid poisoning, even when the aquarium water is purified by typical filtration system driven by an electric motor.
The aquarium according to the present invention will support aquatic animals and plants in a lesser volume of water than has been heretofore possible. One application of the present invention is an aquarium with several aquatic animals that can be readily mounted on a wall like a painting of photograph because the water inside the aquarium can have as narrow a span from the wall as one inch or less.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aquarium which substantially decreases water poisoning caused by secretes of aquatic animals and wastes of their food.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium which requires a least amount of water volume and accordingly occupies least space for aquarium installation.